Atwell Hill
Category:GuyCivic |kanji = アトウェル ヒル|romaji = atoweru hiru|alias = The Spring from the Hill (ス スプリング フロム ス ヒル su supuringu furomu su hiru)|color = Black|text = White|name = Atwell Hill|race = Human|gender = Male|birthplace = Edolas|education = Private|status = Alive|age = 21|hair color = Black|eye color = Black|skin tone = Light|height = 185 cm|weight = 62 kg|affiliation = Stellara Nocte|previous affiliation = |occupation = Legal Mage|previous occupation =|partners = |base of operations = Ishgar Mys|sexuality = Asexual|marital status = Single|relatives = |magic = Ring Magic|weaponry and armor = |other equipment =|birthdate = idk|allies =Gai Diyos |debut = |blood type = B+|guild mark color = Purple|guild mark location = Tongue}} Atwell Hill (アトウェル ヒル atoweru hiru) is the personal assistant to Stellara Nocte guildmaster Gai Diyos as well as being one of the guild mages. Having only properly appeared to the other mages before the Grand Magic Games X806, Atwell has only been seen as a simple secretary and mother to the lazy guildmaster. A user of Ring Magic, Atwell's magical prowess is concealed from the other mages in order to protect the fact that he does not have natural magic abilities like other Earth Land mages. This however has not stopped him from taking on other mages with what magic he has going, and has even emerged victorious from past battles with some. In reality, Atwell is the Edolas counterpart of Gai Diyos. Before arriving in Earth Land, Atwell was part of an acrobatic troupe consisting of him, his parents and his aunt. Teleported from Edolas to Earth Land under mysterious circumstances, Atwell has been trapped in Earth Land since he was a child. Having been discovered after Gai had acknowledged Atwell's existence in a bar, Gai's original intent for inviting Atwell into Stellara Nocte was to act as a body double due to their similar features. From what Atwell lacks in his magical skill, he makes up in his physical prowess that he has trained from a young age. His peaceful and balanced personality has earned him the name The Spring from the Hill (ス スプリング フロム ス ヒル su supuringu furomu su hiru). Appearance Personality Magic Prowess Ring Magic Ring Magic (指輪魔法 Yubiwa Mahō) is a Holder Magic type and is the utilization of magically enchanted or powered rings to be able to utilize their specified effects in order to help with combat or other things. It is a type of Magic that allows the caster to cast different Magics and spells with special rings. The rings are meant to enhance the wielder's Magic Power, granting them the ability to cast various spells for different purposes; some can be used for everyday use (generally speaking) or solely for combat. The properties in each ring are completely varied. In addition, while there are various types of Ring Magic that can be used, some are simply spells without a proper Magic for them to back it up. Atwell's concealed hands under his cloaked appearance proves useful in the utilization of Ring Magic. Hiding the main source of his magic underneath his cloak, Atwell can keep his opponents clueless to his power as the various magic rings that he owns supply various effects that range all over the magic spectrum. Due to the fact that Edolasans do not have a Magic Origin for them to store magic energy in, all of Atwell's magic rings are recharged through an automatic sensory system that allows the intake of ethernano whenever the ring is either; not in use or is drained of mass amounts of energy. Physical Abilities Combat Prowess Hand to Hand Combat Specialist Expert Blades-man Physical Prowess Acrobatic Agility: Eidetic Memory: Magic Items Magic Rings (魔法の指輪 Mahō no Yubiwa) are that are primarily used by Ring Magic users, enchanted with unique capabilities that allow the user to cast these spells themselves with the use of the specific ring. With a lacrima making up it's magic properties, it is vital that a mage is learning Ring Magic in order to activate it as these are the mages with the knowledge and skill to activate said rings. With a variety of effects that many rings in Earth Land can do, Magic Rings act like any other kind of Holder Magic item due to it's nature and properties. Many Magic Rings are quite easy to obtain which can explain the amount of Ring Magic users in the world today, but there are also rings that are somewhat rarer or just completely impossible to find, setting a rarity level to put emphasis on the kind of power that they hold within the lacrimas that make up their power. The power of the lacrima within Magic Rings is usually independent, having a set power that can be available to all Ring Magic users no matter what kind of level of skill they have. The duration of the magic though is totally dependent on the magician's magic power and how much power they are conducting into the ring for the effect to take place. *'Concealment Ring' (秘匿指輪 Hitoku Yubiwa) is a Magic Ring that allows the wielder to effectively render themselves invisible using a form of Stealth. In order to activate this spell, the wielder will need to channel their magical powers into it like any other Magic Ring, then their body will start to turn invisible after a short delay. Once this is done and in use, the Ring Mage will have the ability to walk around concealed from their targets view or infiltrate a building unseen, this concealment includes their clothes and whatever they may be holding onto at the time. This ring won't glow once in use and will like many other rings, start to drain the wielder's Magical Power for as long as the ring is active. One thing to note is that this spell doesn't in fact not allow the wielder to see other invisible people or objects, and would thus be at a clear disadvantage when up against a Stealth user. Atwell gained ownership of the ring after having pick pocketed it from a local thief at a bar. One of the more prominent rings that he wears, Madelen uses this ring to a great extent and uses it for most of he combat activity as it allows him to be unseen by his opponents. He wears the ring on his left glove on the middle finger. *'Luminescence Ring' (ルミネセンスリング Ruminesensuringu) is a Magic Ring that is unique to Atwell and allows him to use the ring's magic power in order to light up the chosen finger with properties of Light Magic. Atwell like all the other Magic Rings first has to activate the flow of ethernano energy into the Luminescence Ring, therefore activating the properties that the ring has to offer for the user. Whichever finger that the Luminescence Ring is worn on, that chosen finger's tip will begin to light up with whatever how much magic energy is currently being relayed to the ring. This is done by magic energy being pushed into the finger that the ring is bared on which causes the ethernano energy to try and escape, with it's main choice going to be the tip of the finger as this is one of the very popular choices for ethernano particles to pass out of the body. The Luminescence Ring is primarily made to illuminate dark areas and places or just act as a handy torch in general, as it produces around an average of 100-200 lumens which is enough to make someone shield their face or look away. The back-draw to this however is that the light may also affect the user's own sight as well so it is important that the user will have to adjust the power of the light to something that can both allow them to light up dark places but is also manageable for the user's sight. Atwell wears the Luminescence Ring on his left hand on the index finger. *'Sleep Ring' (眠り指輪 Nemuri Yubiwa) is one of Atwell's other rings that allows him to cast a form of Sleep Magic that will be able to put his targets into a sleep. Due to the nature of a magic ring, the Sleep Ring will only cast an adjusted weaker version of Sleep Magic which is somewhat comparable to the level of a Beginner to Advanced User: putting to sleep targets that are caught off guard or are weakened. The ring can only induce sleep when the target has no realization of the power and impact of the ring itself when they are at normal status, only when the mind and/or body is weakened then the ring shall seduce it's target into slumber. Atwell primarily uses the Sleep Ring for both apprehension of criminals as well as on his superior Gai Diyos who is known for his sleep deprivation and insomnia. Atwell wears the Sleep Ring on his right hand on the ring finger. *'Storage Ring' (保存指輪 Hozon Yubiwa) **'Elemental Hand' (エレメンタルハンド Erementaruhando) ***'Twister Ring' (ツイスターリング Tsuisutāringu) ***'Inferno Ring' (インフェルノリング Inferunoringu) ***'Hydro Ring' (ハイドロリング Haidororingu) ***'Tremor Ring' (振戦 Shinsen) Trivia